Basketball games in arcades have become quite popular. They normally provide a basketball hoop which may be somewhat undersized, a plurality of balls which again may be undersized and somewhat different than regular basketballs, and a return net to catch the balls after the attempted shots and return them to the shooter. These basketball apparatus generally include sophisticated electronic equipment showing the number of shots taken, the number of baskets achieved, the time frame and various other factors such as the results of competition between one or more shooters. Such set-ups tend to be sophisticated, complicated and costly.
There have also been home basketball set-ups for inside the house which may be as simple as a miniature toy basketball hoop, net and backboard which can be hung on the wall or the like and one or more miniature basketballs for the younger child to practice shooting baskets.